daemonologyfandomcom-20200215-history
African Wild Dog
Winger *Pretty darn sociable. They always hunt in packs, and have been seen travelling in packs of up to 100 members. They usually have packs of about 6 *20 members though. *Very helpful, espeicially to close friends and family members *Have a strong sense of hierarchy *A sharing, generous person *Don't discriminate against others *not judgemental *Highly efficient *try to your full extent to achieve your goals *Work well with others *Fair amount of endurance *Take things at face value a lot *More passive than aggressive *Not territorial I can't think how to phrase this, so I'll tell you plainly. African Wild Dogs are special because they have a unique social structure. Everyone helps to care for the pups. It doesn't matter whose pup is whose. And there have been cases where a female has died, and the MALES have looked after the pups. So when I say very helpful and non-discrimitory, those are very strong points. Winger Thread: http://daemonpage.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=4289 *You have no shortage of nicknames *Striking and noticeable, you stand out even in a crowd *Capable of tackling the toughest parts of a situation and taking them down *Your bark is actually nowhere near as tough as your bite; you don't mess around bluffing when you mean business *Opportunistic; if there's a way to do something that involves less work, you're all for it *Very strongly social, and work excellently in a team *You prefer to tackle things directly, rather than beat around the bush *Will pursue your goals for as long as it takes to reach them, perseverence is no issue *Noisy and love to talk, especially when engaged in activity *Need lots of space, and probably consider quite a large area to be your 'territory' *However, you're not particularly territorial of anything but what is most dear to your heart *Care very deeply for friends and family, and are always eager to help them in difficult times *Almost feel it's your duty to assist your friends, even with problems that don't really impact on you *Very efficient in what you do, as you don't bother with hesitation or second-guessing - you just get straight to work *You may not be the smartest or the quickest or the strongest, but you come out on top thanks to a tight group of friends and deep determination; the real life example of the tortoise beating the hare *Quite genial, and rarely show aggression to any of your friends *Have a sense of hierarchy, but it's fairly casual and flexible *May be either follower or leader; can rise to either task effectively *Deeply dependant on your friends, and just are not suited to being on your own; not overly independant at all *Have absolutely no interest in gender roles, or indeed most socially defining labels *Make no attempt to hide your intentions; you could perhaps be called blunt *Sadly, there are many people who regard you as a pest, and go out of their way to push you away *Don't cope well with change *A good listener, but you actually prefer to rely on visual cues *Actually quite like to share, whether it be material objects, time, or information *Take on responsibilities with ease; you're most likely quite good with children *Bouncy and energetic, like to work yourself up into an energized frenzy when preparing to engage in activity *Tactile, probably enjoy hugs and general rough-housing; you find it a good way to connect with your friends *Empathetic, sympathise with those who are at a disadvantage, and often try to offer assistance for them *Very protective, and go out of your way to be watchful of friends, especially those that have proven to need a little extra care *Constantly attentive, and pay sharp attention to what's going on around you *People who don't know you well can harbour strange (and inaccurate) suspicions about you; these can include that you have a cruel streak, that you're liable to be a backstabber, and that you're highly aggressive. It's likely that these myths come from people who don't understand you, and make incorrect assumptions due to not knowing all the facts. *You need your friends, as on your own you can easily be targeted *Male Tend to stick with the first friends you've made *Female Roam a little, trying to find somewhere to best fit in Category:Author:Winger Category:Family:Canidae Category:Class:Mammalia